


Winter Breeze

by PureCardistry (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Jon Kent - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, Mentions of Superman, Robin - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin, mentions of alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PureCardistry
Summary: Damian loves Jon's hugs and his jacket and just Jon in general.





	Winter Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> It's really windy outside, so I came up with this idea.

Jon flew over snowy Gotham City to meet up with his best friend. Usually, it was Damian who would come over to get him on patrol, but he was late. Superboy soon landed in Damian’s bedroom, inviting himself in because the window was open and the size of his front door. His hair full of snow and his nose bright red from flying so high up. The room was lowly lit, and the only light was coming from the bathroom barely closed and moon.

“Damian?” Jon called out reaching for the bathroom door cautiously. “I’m taking a shower don’t come in,” Damian warned rinsing off the coconut shampoo faster. Jon blushed, backing away slowly to sit on the bed. 

“You’re late,” Jon teased taking the robin cape in his hands and throwing it over his shoulders to try it on. “I was sleeping,” Damian scoffed turning off the warm water. Jon hummed in response looking at himself in the mirror.

“Really?” Damian laughed, humidity and steam trailing after him. His raven hair stuck to his forehead, water droplets covering his golden skin and a white towel hanging low on his hips. 

“Yes really,” Jon chuckled, setting the cape back on the bed with the rest of his gear laid out. “Huh,” Jon smirked with a fainted blush across his cheeks, so that’s how Damian looked without his hair spiked up. 

Damian rolled his eyes and gathered his clothes to change in the bathroom. “Let’s go, Rudolph,” Damian joked putting on his mask. Jon was shocked he knew who that was, though it was probably Dick who forced him to watch it. 

Instead of heading back to Metropolis and patrol there they stayed in Gotham, besides there were probably no criminals out in Metropolis because they were sane in enough to stay inside. Unlike Gotham’s offenders who out no matter the weather or holiday. Superboy and Robin sat on a ledge of a random rooftop in the Narrows feeling the winter breeze, but it was only Damian who was taking effect from it because Jon was a living heater like his father. Robin let out another sneeze.

“You sneeze like a kitten,” Jon laughed, trying to hide the fangirl side of him. Damian rolled his eyes, lightly smacking Jon on the forearm before letting out another sneeze. “Here take my jacket,” Jon offered, taking off the new red, blue jacket he had to get when he turned 15. “No your father is going to bitch at me if you get sick,” Damian chuckled snuggling in his cape around him.

“Your dad, Dick, and Alfred are all going to bitch at me for letting you get sick,” Jon scoffed handing it over. Damian sighed, giving up and putting on the jacket. The sleeves hung lower than his hands and fit loosely around his chest. Jon kept staring at Damian in awe. “What?” Damian tried to snap, but his voice cracked.

Jon shook his head nothing before giving Damian a side hug, expecting to be pushed away, but he was too cold. Damian snaked his arms around Jon’s waist and brought him closer hiding his face in the red cape. “You’re adorable,” Jon squealed. “Shut up, tell any of my brothers about this and I’ll kill you,” Damian mumbled into the side of his chest. 

“Too late!” Dick yelled, landing gracefully on his feet holding a snow jacket for Damian. “You’re so extra,” Jason mutter to himself landing beside Dick, but without the backflip. Damian and Jon quickly pulled away from each other. “How dare you disrespect the Robin mantle by wearing the Superman logo over it,” Tim shook his head disappointed. Damian flipped him off before giving the jacket back to Jon. 

“Hi,” Jon greeted shyly. Jason waved at him, “thanks for keeping him warm, but hands off the goods.” Dick rolled his eyes muttering, “who’s extra now?” They quickly disappeared into the night after Damian put on the jacket.


End file.
